Familiar Academy: Ninja Style!
by x.Bullet.Fromire.x
Summary: To become a Genin, there is one final test that every future ninja must pass: help an animal from the Animal Kingdom become a ninja as well. Ever wonder how ninja cats and dogs came to be ninjas? Well here's a fun way to go about it! Welcoming animal OCs to pair up with our favorite ninjas!
1. Intro

**R&R**

* * *

**Familiar Academy: Ninja Style!**

_**Summary: To become a Genin, there is one final test that every future ninja must pass: help an animal become a ninja animal as well. Ever wonder how ninja cats and dogs come to be ninjas? Well here's a fun way to go about it! Welcoming OCs to pair up with our favorite ninjas!**_

* * *

**Intro**

* * *

Naruto grinned as he looked over his home of Konoha from his spot on top of the Hokage Monument. This place had gotten him into plenty of trouble over the years, even if it was his own doing. But this place is what drove him to his goal, the thought that one day his own portrait would be carved among the great Hokages that came before him.

And today he would take one of the biggest steps in that direction.

Today was the day of the final exam, and this exam would decide whether they were ready to enter the Familiar Academy; the final step in becoming a ninja.

And he was excited.

Not only would he be one step closer to becoming a ninja, but he would be helping someone from the Animal Kingdom into becoming a ninja as well. It was considered a great honor to help animals become ninjas, and it was this pact with the animal realm that allowed ninja to use the summoning technique and call for their help.

With that thought in mind, he breathed in one last breath, and went to the classroom for the last time.

* * *

Iruka was at the front of the classroom, looking on at the whole of his students with an easy smile. He had no doubt in his mind that they would all pass today…

Well, almost all.

He was aware what the final exam would examine, and he had a hunch there was one student who was not the master of this particular technique. Still, he could only hope that he was wrong, and this hyperactive ninja had taken time of out his mischief to actually dedicate time to this technique.

Once he saw that everyone was settled in and looking expectantly at him, Iruka cleared his throat and began to address his students.

"First of all, I would like to congratulate you all for making it this far. But no matter how far you've made it, the path of a ninja is still a long one, and there is still one large step you must take before you can even begin at the lowest rank of ninja."

Many students were nodding as he spoke, many feeling excited about what was coming next.

"We are all aware of what the Summoning Technique is, and its large significance when it comes to tackling problems that we as humans cannot handle alone. For that reason, it falls to us to help those that wish to become ninja animals. It is thanks to this pact between us and the animal realm that we are able to form contracts with a species and summon them when they are needed. Don't forget that it was thanks to such a technique that the Fourth Hokage was able to defeat the demon fox that almost wiped out our village. "

Iruka paused as he looked at the eager faces of his students and tried not to chuckle, noting how they each grew more impatient to learning the process. After all, it was not common knowledge how the Familiar Academy worked until you passed the final exam.

"So today, you will be taking your final exam. Once you pass, you will have proven yourself worthy of helping not only yourself, but a future animal ninja to begin on the same path as yourself. This is a large responsibility and should not be taken lightly."

Iruka moved to grab the papers on his desk, and began to explain what the final exam would be.

"Now, the final exam is simple. You are to illustrate one final technique. The Clone Jutsu. Once you are able to pass this technique, you will be able to move onto the next step, and that is to attend the Familiar Academy. Now, the Familiar Academy is not only the future genin of the Land of Fire, but it also includes many other lands that have agreed to participate in this relationship with the Animal Kingdom. Are you ready?"

Iruka looked on proudly as he saw the confidence and excitement in the eyes of his students.

"When I call your name, come to the room next door to complete your final exam."

In their seats, no one was less confident than Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

But just like that, almost all of the students were able to move on to Familiar Academy.

Even though one particular hyperactive ninja had to go through a little more trouble to earn his spot.

* * *

**AN**: Okay, so lately all I've been getting are ideas for pretty dramatic and angst-y stories in my opinion, and I decided I want something that's just plain fun to write! I remember an author a long time ago where she included OC's that other people submitted, and I thought it was a lot of fun just to participate.

I recently started watching Naruto again, and I while I was watching a part with Kakashi summoning his dogs and Sasuke talking to the ninja cats, I kept wondering how they became ninja in the first place. I looked it up but there was nothing that told me how it happened, so I kind of got an idea from that and came up with this. So now, I'd like to see if people would be interested in helping me out.

Therefore, OC's are needed!

This is what I'd like to see from those interested:

**..An animal OC application..**

**Name:**

**Animal:**

**Description/physical appearance:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Personality:**

**Village you want it to serve(if you don't want to be paired with someone from Konoha):**

**Top three members of the Rookie Nine or Team Guy you'd like to see your OC paired with:**

**Reason why they should be paired with people you named above:**

So of course there are 12 openings initially, which even though technically those inTeam Guy were genin before the Rookie Nine, the story can't be complete without them so they'll be included in this version!

Don't forget that there is also Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro because it's not just Konoha that is included in the Familiar Academy.

So be creative and unique! Depending on how much feedback I get I'll see just how many positions can be filled or if I'll have to think of new roles. Either way, this is sort of like the Beta, so the more feedback the more I'll be able to give you specifics about the Academy and how your OCs will become animal ninja!

I don't have a deadline, and I will update depending on the feedback I get or how long it takes to fill up the slots.

Let's have fun with this!

**Read&Apply!**


	2. Chapter One

**R&R**

* * *

**Familiar Academy: Ninja Style!**

* * *

**Chapter one**

* * *

"If you're lucky, maybe you'll finally get another pig to keep you company!" Sakura taunted the long blond-haired girl that was running next to her. Like always, she felt the need to outdo her rival, even if it was just getting to the gate where they were supposed to meet with the rest of her classmates first.

"It's too bad for you even getting paired up with an elephant won't make your huge forehead look any smaller!" Ino taunted back, not willing to let her rival get the best of her.

Glaring at each other, the two girls ran even faster, the village blurring past them as they tried to get ahead of each other. They only doubled their efforts when they saw the gates in front of them, and the classmates that were already there.

"Ha! I got here first!" they both yelled as they stopped right beneath the gates, almost falling over each other in the process.

The two girls glared at each as they faced off, not willing to back down as they practically growled at each other.

From his spot under a tree, Shikamaru Nara sighed as he looked on and shook his head.

"Something tells me they'll be the biggest animals of all when we get to that troublesome academy," he mumbles, and his fried next to him laughs at the comment.

"Oh come on now Shikamaru, are you honestly not excited about this?" Choji asked in between handfuls of chips.

"Tch, not even the least bit. The deer are troublesome enough. I can't imagine helping them become ninja," Shikamaru sighed again as he looked up into the cloud. It was too bad it was required to become a genin. Troublesome.

"Maybe you'll get lucky and get paired with a sloth. Sounds like the only thing lazier than you," Choji grinned at his comment, thinking himself very clever.

"Hn," was his friend's only reply, and Choji pouted as his lack of response, and looked over in the direction of the two boys coming towards the gates.

"Oi! Kiba, are you even allowed to bring Akamaru with you?" Ino called out as she saw the wolfish boy approach with the small dog atop his head.

"I don't care if it's allowed or not. Akamaru is my partner no matter what! If he doesn't go, neither do I!" he replied with frown on his face. Ino only shrugged in response.

"Do you think Akamaru can become an official ninja by going?" Sakura wondered out loud as she looked quizzically at the duo.

Akamaru gave an excited bark in response, and wagged his tail. Kiba looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You'd like that boy?" he asked, and Akamaru barked in reply.

Kiba grinned at patted the small dog on his head.

"Well, if that's the case, I can just train Akamaru! You'd look good with a Konoha headband!" he replied excitedly.

As always, Shino remained silent as he took his spot by the gates, hoping this group wouldn't be the death of him.

Another figure soon approached, and the dark spiky hair was unmistakable. At the sight of him, Ino and Sakura began waving like mad.

"Sasuke!" they yelled out at the same time, and glared at each other once they noticed their mirrored action.

Sasuke only ignored the group as he took his own spot away from them.

_He's so cool…._ Sakura thought as she sighed dreamily. What she wouldn't give to be able to cuddle up next to him.

_Why can't he just say hi like a normal person…_ Ino thought a bit irked at his actions. He was lucky he had good looks and amazing ninja skills. If only she could help his people skills blossom…

The group was soon joined by Hinata and a boy that shared the same eyes as her ahead of her. Instead of joining them, the boy ignored the group and also went off by himself, much in the same manner as Sasuke had. Eyes followed curiously, and with good reason.

"Hinata! Is that who I think it is?" Sakura whispered to the shy girl as she quickly made her way over to her. Hinata blushed and nodded.

"That's my cousin Neji…" she whispered back.

"Why is he here?" Ino asked as she joined the two girls, knowing very well that the boy was a year older than them. A thought that excited her very much.

"For some reason, last year they weren't able to attend the Familiar Academy, and they have to do it this year," the pale eyed girl replied patiently.

The pink and blond haired girls couldn't help by stare at the pale-eyed boy. He emanated the same air as Sasuke, and even though they wouldn't admit it out loud, they couldn't help but think that he was also very good looking. Not to mention he was rumored to be the prodigy of the Hyuga Clan…

"Hey Hinata!" the girls looked up to see another unfamiliar girl, her brown hair styled into two buns atop her head. She was followed by a boy wearing a skin-tight green suit, and his hair cut into a bowl shape.

"That's Tenten and Lee, they were in the same class as Neji," Hinata explained to the confused girls as she waved back with a smile. The girls nodded in understanding and greeted the new girl. It was always nice to see that there were new girls to befriend in the ninja world.

"Looks like everyone's here…" Sakura said from her sitting position.

"Yeah, so what's taking our teachers so long?" Ino replied as she moved to sit down on the ground as well.

Iruka had explained it to them that there would be several teachers to take them to the Location of the Familiar Academy. The Academy was located in a secret location outside Konoha's walls. Their unnamed teachers would be the ones taking them, and they had been told to pack for a long trip. Everyone carried a backpack on their backs, and many of them took them off and laid them on the ground as they waited. Everything else would be explained to them once they reached their destination.

"Hey guys!"

The bright flash of orange and yellow was unmistakable and many looked surprised at seeing the hyperactive ninja make his way towards the gates. Unlike the rest of them, he was carrying a backpack that was almost as tall as him.

"Naruto! What are you doing here?" Sakura yelled out. The blond only grinned as he stopped in front of the group.

"What does it look like? I'm coming with," he replied.

"But you didn't pass the final exam," Ino contradicted him with a frown on her face. Leave it to Naruto to ignore failing a test and try to come along anyway.

"Think again! Check this out!" he replied with a smirk. His hands formed a hand sign, and the group looked at him expectantly.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" And with several pops, there were ten more Naruto's surrounding them, each sporting a proud smile on their face. The others were shocked to see Naruto pull off such a feat. Just yesterday he hadn't been able to make even a single clone!

"Ah, will you look at this young boy! So full of life and energy!" everyone looked up to see and unfamiliar face that seemed to come out of nowhere standing ahead of them.

The man that had spoken the same outfit as Lee did, and the two looked like they were another version of each other.

"Yosh! Guy-Sensei!" Lee cried out as he greeted the older-version of himself excitedly.

"Lee! How are you on this bright and wonderful day? Are you ready to embark on this journey that will no doubt enable you to become even greater?" the man practically yelled out as he stood with his hands on his sides.

"Yes! No doubt Guy-Sensei! If not, I shall do three thousand sit-ups and push-ups"

With a poof, three more figures joined the group, two men and one women.

"Ah, Kurenai, Asuma, and my eternal rival Kakashi! How nice of you to make it."

The grouped looked at the four adults expectantly. No doubt in their minds that these must be the supposed instructors that would take them to the academy.

"Oi! Are you guys the ones taking us to the academy?" Naruto loudly called out.

The adults turned their gaze to the loud blond haired boy.

"Well aren't you mister point out the obvious…" the masked haired man with silver hair replied.

"Be nice Kakashi…" the women with piercing red eyes replied as she smiled at the boy.

"Yes, we'll be the ones taking you to Familiar Academy. My name is Kurenai," she answered.

"I'm Asuma," the dark-haired man with the chinstrap and an unlit cigarette in his mouth introduced him.

"You may call me Guy!" The man in green struck a pose, giving the group a thumb's up and pointing to himself.

Everyone waited for the silver-haired man to speak up, until it seemed that he wasn't going to offer them his name.

"Well, what's your name?" Sakura urged, finding it rude that this instructor couldn't even properly introduce himself.

"Oh, me?" he asked, pointing to himself.

"Yeah you!" Naruto replied as he dissipated the rest of his clones.

"Well, if you really must know, I'm Kakashi," he replied casually, his one visual eye appearing to be smiling at them.

"Well now that introductions are out of the way, let's get down to business," Asuma spoke up.

* * *

"Stop lagging Naruto!" Sakura yelled back towards the figure of Naruto that was slowly drawing behind the rest of the group as they jumped from tree to tree. Their group was made up of Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, and herself.

They were told that since they would be traveling some distance away, they'd have to split into four smaller groups in order to avoid unwanted detection that could get them in trouble.

"But Sakura… This backpack is heavy!" Naruto whined with a pout.

"Well that's what scrolls are for, so you don't have to pack everything into one single bag you idiot!" Sakura practically growled at him over her shoulder.

She couldn't believe her luck. First, she was lucky to get into the group with Sasuke. But like always, Naruto had to ruin her moment by being in her group. But for some reason she couldn't explain, she felt responsible for the knucklehead.

"How long until we get there Kakashi Sensei?" Naruto asked the silver-haired Jonin that led the way. He ignored Sakura's comment, not willing to admit he hadn't thought of that.

"It's only a couple miles away," he replied.

Sakura frowned at the comment.

"But how is that possible? I thought that the academy couldn't be in one single nation. A couple miles will still be within the Land of Fire," she voiced her thoughts.

"It's a little more complicated than that… you'll see."

Just as he promised, it was definitely more complicated than that.

"Is this it!?" Naruto yelled out, his eyes wide with surprise.

"Is this a joke?" Sasuke asked with narrowed eyes as he looked at the destination.

Ahead of them, was a dark cave.

* * *

_**AN**: Okay, I'd like to thank those that submitted a character. The first introduction will be next chapter, but I needed this chapter to introduce everyone. I hate writing these kind of chapters, but I guess they're needed in scenarios where everyone is meeting for the first time._

_That being said, I'm excited to use your characters! But there are still plenty of slots open! Don't make me have to make my own, its so much more exciting to use your characters over having to make mine._

_Once again, here's the application:_

**..An animal OC application..**

**Name:**

**Animal:**

**Description/physical appearance:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Personality:**

**Village you want it to serve(if you don't want to be paired with someone from Konoha):**

**Top three members of the Rookie Nine or Team Guy you'd like to see your OC paired with:**

**Reason why they should be paired with people you named above:**

_Feel free to inbox me your character or leave the application in a review. And be ready to enter into mini competitions with each other!_

**Read&Apply(:**


End file.
